


Dead Weight

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'The Light'. Jack's opinion of Daniel changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Weight

Jack's watched Daniel fumble while loading a gun, heard him whisper in a voice so carrying they could probably hear him back in the Gateroom, never mind over the rise where a score of Jaffa are skulking.

He's waited through ill-timed lectures about the sanctity of cultures Jack cares nothing about, his patience shredding, and he's sighed, listening to Daniel dig them in deep with the politicians who wander, bleating about costs, through the SGC.

But this, stumbling up the ramp, through the 'gate, Daniel slung over his back, is the first time he's thought of him as dead weight.


End file.
